


When I See You, I Keep Getting Chills

by plumclouds



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Isak in glasses, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Minor Injuries, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, blowjob, ooc bad boy Even, ooc because bad boy Even, there has to be a parallel universe where this is the case but idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumclouds/pseuds/plumclouds
Summary: Isak is asked to be Even's tutor by his teachers. It doesn't go like anyone's expecting it to.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this was born out of a headcanon in the DMs about Isak wearing glasses and just kind of exploded. I can't plot, or smut, so there's just this. There's spanking, but it's just reeally tiny so I didn't tag it. I'll take unnecessary em dashes for $500, Alex.
> 
> Title from CHILL (소름) by EXO

When not one, but, three of his teachers accost him in the library during his free period, he’s a little concerned. It’s when one of them causally mentions their principal that he goes from concerned to alarmed.

  
Isak gets straight 6s in all his subjects, even fucking English. He’s well below the 10% absence limit. He’s part of the revue and gets along with all his teachers. He gets a little distracted trying to come up with reasons as to why this ambush is happening that he only catches the tail end of what his biology teacher is saying—

  
“……Even Bech Nӕsheim and we thought you would be the perfect person for the job, Isak”

  
—And proceeds to freak the fuck out.

  
“WAIT, WHAT?!” He asks incredulously because, no, there’s no way—

  
“We would like you to tutor Even”, his history teacher replies, completely serious and not at all like he might have just said that Isak is going to be Even’s tutor.

  
Even Bech Nӕsheim, the biggest troublemaker in the school and the one responsible for giving the teachers and the principal perpetual headaches. They are in 2017, in Oslo, not in some cliché movies from the 80s or the 90s, which he’s convinced is where Even gets his inspiration from because he’s almost always dressed in a denim jacket, and half the time, he’s got a joint behind his ear. Who shows up to school with an honest-to-god joint behind their ear, Even Bech Nӕsheim, that’s who.

  
The Even Bech Nӕsheim who is in the third year, and who would be expected to listen to Isak, who’s a second year, like there’s nothing wrong with that. The Even Bech Nӕsheim who's always sporting a smirk on his face like he knows something you don’t, and always turning that smirk on Isak, at least 15 times a week, whenever he catches Isak staring—and ok, he can’t be blamed for that particular one because it’s Isak’s fault, but really how is Isak not supposed to look at the most attractive human being he’s ever seen—

  
And the Even Bech Nӕsheim who comes up behind his teachers at that moment with that infuriating smirk, once again directed at Isak, and greets him in his ridiculously deep voice.

  
“Halla”

 

Isak resists the urge to facepalm because his glasses will definitely not survive that and just groans out loud instead.

* * *

Fast forward two months later and Isak is still groaning but his groans are overshadowed by his moans and his whimpers and his gasps.

  
“Eveennnn”, he cries out as Even gives a particularly harsh thrust that sends Isak careening forward on the desk. There are crumpled paper being rubbed into his abs from where he’s crushing them between his body and Even’s desk. His hand scrambles forward, trying to find purchase on the edge of the desk but Even chooses that moment to pull his body up by the waist.

  
He whines embarrassingly loud as Even pulls his body flushed to his chest, slowing down the speed with which he’s pounding into Isak’s body. He starts sucking a spot on Isak’s nape that he knows will be impossible to hide later.

 

“Even, please”, he begs, voice cracking on at least two syllables. Even responds by sucking harder, making Isak gasp in return.

  
He turns Isak’s head to the side, after a second. His right hand tilting Isak’s head until their lips are touching. And Isak wants to get back into the rhythm Even has set earlier but he can’t say no to Even’s kisses.

  
“You sound so pretty when you beg, Isak”. Even’s voice is merely a whisper but this close to Isak’s ear, it still makes Isak wants to rub up against him like he’s thirteen again and just discovered what his dick could be used for.

  
“ _Please_ ”, he urges, and moves his hips back just the tiniest bit on Even’s cock.

  
Even growls and grips his hips with the hand not holding Isak’s jaw, and starts fucking into him again with rigor. Even’s so deep in this position that Isak wouldn’t be able to bite back his moans even if he tried.

  
Even keeps fucking him like that for quite a while until he stops again and Isak sobs because he’s so close, goddamn it. This time, he doesn’t let Isak get a word out before he’s pushing Isak onto the desk again, bending him over the desk and trapping his leaking dick against the edge of the desk.

  
There’s no more teasing, then, thank christ. Even raises Isak’s hips up, getting his cock inside just that much more than before and brushing Isak’s spot with every thrust. He drives harder into Isak just as Isak feels the tightness in the pit of his stomach. His cock is no longer rubbing against the edge of the desk, but steadily leaking precome onto the floor. The desk shakes and bangs against the wall as Even’s thrusts get faster and Isak spares a thought for his glasses moving towards the edge of the desk with each forward momentum but the thought gets lost in the next second when Even smacks him on the ass and everything whites out and Isak is coming, long and hard, back arching and voice breaking. Even follows after a few strokes, groaning loudly and emptying inside Isak.

 

 

 

It's two hours later—Even having cleaned up their mess because Isak bitches about it every time and complains about the notes that are impossible to make out now, until Even agrees to rewrite them all—that finds Isak in Even’s lap on the sofa underneath Even’s bunk bed, laptop pulled over his thighs and glasses safely back on his face.

  
One day he’s going to end up breaking them because Even can’t wait the five seconds it takes for Isak to put them in the case in his book bag. Instead, he just hastily takes them off and puts them on the desk every time they fuck on it. He’s tried to throw them on the desk one time and Isak almost decked him. Even’s learned since then.

  
Isak is reading over the notes he made for his history quiz next week and Even is doing whatever the hell he does when they’re spending time like this. Sometimes he plays around on the phone. Sometimes he puts his sketchbook on Isak’s back and doodles (Isak always gives him shit for the audacity of using Isak as a makeshift desk until Even kisses his neck and spends the rest of the time alternating between drawing and leaving fluttering kisses on Isak’s nape). Sometimes, surprisingly, he studies along with Isak.

  
This time, though, Even decides to play with the hemline of Isak’s sweater—which is actually Even’s, but, semantics—trailing his fingers along the small of Isak’s back. It’s nice and Isak’s very comfortable in his spot and leans further into Even.

  
“Baby, why are you always studying so hard,” Even asks, and after a pause, adds, “I’ve got something harder you can study on”.

  
Isak can feel the smug grin Even has on his face without turning around. “Yea, right, like you can go again”.

  
It’s a lie and they both know it, they’ve gone again in less time than this before.

  
Even doesn’t point it out and just continues. “If you ask me, you’re already an expert in the subjects that matter”.

  
Isak, because he hasn’t learned, asks, “and what might those subjects be?”

  
“Taking cock and sucking cock, 6s all around, babe”. Even doesn’t miss a beat answering.

  
Isak refuses to dignify that with an answer and just groans loudly instead.

  
“Although there is one area you’re lacking in”, Even says contemplatively. Like he’s actually thinking about it. And Isak isn’t going to rise to the bait. He’s not. Even’s obviously joking.

  
But also, fuck Even, he’s never complained before. Isak would know if there was something, indeed, missing.

  
“And? What?”

  
“Well, you can’t keep quiet when I’m fucking you in school”. Even says and laughs so hard it jostles Isak.

  
Isak takes the capped pen in his hand and jabs Even’s exposed arm, taking delight in Even’s squeal of pain.

 

  
“Even?” It’s then that a voice calls out from the hallway.

  
“Coming”, Even shouts in answer and when Isak turns to look back at him in question because who the fuck is that, there’s never been anybody at Even’s whenever Isak’s over.

  
“It’s my mom”, Even answers, and oh yeah, that’d make sense. “Come on, if I don’t properly introduce you this time, she’s going to be on my case for at least the next two weeks.” Even pats Isak’s thighs, signaling him to get off. But Isak’s brain is still stuck on the fact that Even wants to introduce him to his mom.

  
“You want me to meet your mom?” Isak asks and wow, his nerves really are fluttering in his stomach suddenly.

  
“Yea, I want my mom to meet my boyfriend. Is that not ok?” Even asks and he looks concerned now because Isak must be sporting a deer in headlights look right now.

  
“Yeah,” Isak squeaks and Even just raises his eyebrows. “I mean, yes, of course”.

  
Even pecks him on the lips. “Don’t worry, baby, she just wants to finally put a face to the voice”.

  
Isak frowns at that. “She’s heard my voice before?” He can’t remember how that would have happen unless Even’s put him on speaker while they were on the phone.

  
Even nods and grins that Cheshire cat grin and Isak knows whatever comes out of Even’s mouth next can’t be good.

  
“She heard you last week. You were screaming like the building was on fire when we were fucking against the door.”

  
“ _EVEN!!!_ ”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak and Even's first tutoring session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so I didn't plan on continuing this but people (like 2 lmao) wanted more and I actually thought up more scenes. The first parts of the chapters, the flashbacks, are in chronological order from one chapter to the next. The second parts are not.

Isak made it to the library five minutes earlier than their planned session. This was probably his mistake because why would there be a good reason for him to think Even would be on time. Now it's 15 minutes pass the time they were supposed to meet and Isak's glaring at the empty seat in front of him. He thinks about giving Even the benefit of the doubt. Perhaps, Even can't find where he's sitting in the library. But Isak has made sure that the student working at the counter directs Even to his table as soon as she sees him coming through the doors. Isak’s about to say fuck it and start packing his stuff when that unmistakable voice greets him.

“Halla”

Isak looks up to find Even, dressed in that denim jacket over a red hoodie and a tight white shirt. He's wearing a pair of ash grey skinny jeans and _Jesus_ , those legs go for miles. He eventually settles his gaze on Even's face and of course, he's smirking at Isak. Either because he really only has that one facial expression or because Isak has been checking him out. Which, right, not what he's supposed to be doing.

Isak clears his throat and schools his face into a scowl. “You're late”.

“Sorry,” Even nods, still smirking, “just got caught up in a thing, you know how it is”.

Isak doesn't know how it is and he's pretty sure Even was just fucking around somewhere. But he decides to be the bigger person just this once. He wonders if there are any actually bigger people than Even. Isak’s not short, he's quite tall among his friends, _thank you very much_. But Even’s got a few good inches on him and the way he carries himself makes him seem twice as big as Isak. If he wanted to get eye level, Even probably would have to pick him up, he's got big enough hands, and maybe put him against a wall and-

Fuck, he's getting distracted again.

“Whatever, just sit down and we can go over which subjects we need to start first”.

Isak gestures for Even to take the seat across from him. It’s a little comical, the sight of Even’s long legs not quite fitting into the chair.

“I want to go over Math first”, Isak states as he starts to leaf through the textbook. Even makes no move across from him. Isak realizes, then, it’s because Even doesn’t have a bag, or a book, or even a pen, with him. Isak pushes the bridge of his glasses up with two fingers and sighs internally.

“Here”. He tears off two pages from his spiral notebook and hands them to Even, along with a pen.

Fifteen minutes go by with Isak explaining the basic concepts of derivatives, with some choice commentary from Even—“I’d rather find the slope of your ass, Isak”—before it occurs to Isak that he should be checking whether Even’s actually getting anything. He looks over at Even’s papers and, although it’s upside down, he can clearly see that there’s hardly anything related to math on them.

And he can feel the anger building in him and once he opens his mouth, everything comes rushing out.

“Look. I don’t care if you didn’t want to be here. Do you think I asked for this either? The least you could do is actually pay attention and not waste my time. I’m sorry if you’re unhappy about having to take time out of your regularly scheduled shaking money out of unsuspecting people in the alley behind school or like, like, shooting up heroin, or whatever (he’s never heard of Even, or anyone he knows, doing either of these things, but he’s seen a lot of movies and he’s on a roll), but I actually have important things to be doing with my time (watching Netflix and playing FIFA might not be considered important but it’s the only thing Isak can do to relax nowadays) so if you’re not taking this seriously, we can go”.

He breathes out loud as he finishes his monologue, adrenaline spiking up. Even, across from him, is now sitting straight up and looking wide-eyed at him. He stares back and as the seconds start to tick by, he feels his anger dissipating and starts feeling awkward, because _what???_

Even speaks up before Isak can further stew in his thoughts of the alarms blaring _YIKES YIKES YIKES_ in his head.

“Urm, yeah, I’m sorry”. He actually looks sheepish, a hand scratching lightly at the back of his neck.

“Good”, Isak mumbles, looking sheepish as well, at the wake of his little speech. He clears his throat. “Just”, he points towards the papers and Even nods, seemingly serious.

 

 

 

“Bullshit, you can’t tell me that actually worked”, Isak squawks and for the first time in a long time, gets a disapproving look sent his way from the only other student still in the library beside him and Even.

“What can I say, I’m very charming when I want to be”, Even shrugs, eyes bright as he recounts the time he was able to worm his way out of being caught at skipping classes by making up a story about forgetting his mother’s birthday and needing to rush off to buy a gift.

They had been doing well, actually going over math for about 30 minutes after Isak’s verbal outburst. That was until Even tried to show his _wrong_ calculation (“you need a special calculator for this, I told you!”) and clicked the home button and Isak saw that his wallpaper was of Nas. Isak had been surprised at this shared interest. He figured Even probably listen to some grunge band or something, and had told him so, earning an incredulous laugh out of Even. From there, they talked about other music, movies, video games, and now, school.

“I can’t believe you would sell your own mother out like that, dude”, Isak scoffs and shakes his head.

Even clicks his teeth and sucks a breath in. “Well, you know how I am, shaking money out of people and doing heroin. It shouldn’t be a surprise”.

“Shut up”, Isak scoffs again. He doesn’t know how he’s spent the last hour like this. Just talking and joking around with Even. Who knew it would be this comfortable and, actually relaxing, to talk to Even, of all people. And it’s not just talking either, he finds himself constantly looking at Even during the little pauses, making eye contact with Even who seems intent on looking back at him as well.

And they’re doing it again, gazing at each other as the conversation tapers off into a lull. He doesn’t know how long they would’ve gone on like this if it wasn’t for a voice springing up from the speakers overhead, informing them that library will be closing in five minutes.

Isak averts his eyes down to the table in front of him and starts gathering his stuff. He can see from his periphery that Even’s getting ready to get up.

“I’m not free again until Friday and I know the library isn’t opened this late then, so, any ideas where you want to meet?”

Even mulls over his question for a moment before he pops his—plump and full—mouth with an _ah!_

“You can come over to mine. My parents won’t be back until really late so it’ll just be me and we don’t have to get reprimanded for breathing too loud”, he says this last part more to the student that shushed them than to Isak, who glares at their direction, until he sees who he’s glaring at. Isak can hear the _eep_ the student squeaks out before clumsily packing his things and running out.

 

 

Come that Friday, Isak’s overwhelmingly grateful for Even offering his place because the night ends with Even’s hands down Isak’s pants and Isak returning the favor by pushing Even against his desk and sinking to his knees.

* * *

“Even”

“Isak”

“ _Even_ ”

“ _Isak_ ”

Isaks sighs behind the book he’s reading. He can’t seem to wipe the smile off his face, though, and he’s sure Even knows that, even if he can’t actually see him.

“Stop staring at me, it’s creepy”. Isak has seen two students scurry away quickly from their area when they noticed _the_ Even Bech Nӕsheim, _smiling_.

“Am I distracting you? Am I?” His voice is coming off mumbled because he’s got his head in his arms, on top of the table, across from Isak. It still sounds unfairly hot.

“You know very well you are, asshole”, Isak spats out, rolling his eyes.

His Chemistry teacher comes up to their table at that moment, cutting off whatever clever retort Even had on his tongue.

“Isak! I wanted to tell you that your project got submitted to the next round, I’ll send you the details for it later, but congratulations!” His teacher beams and only then, seems to notice Even sitting across from Isak. He doesn’t know how anyone misses Even’s presence, but there it is.

“Ah, Even, good to see you,” his teacher beams and he actually looks like he means what he said. “It’s good that you’re getting your grades up. I didn’t think this would work out so well when you suggested it, but look at it now. Well, I’ll see you later in class.” He walks off just as quickly as he appears.

Isak can feel his jaw open, staring at the spot his teacher was just at before turning his head to look at Even.

“What?” Even asks him, an adorable pout forming on his face.

Isak clicks his mouth shut and tries to frame his head around what he’s just learned.

“You suggested the tutoring? _You_? I thought you were forced to show up against your will or something”.

Even’s pout immediately transforms into a grin. “How else was I supposed to get to know you? You definitely weren’t planning on doing anything”.

Isak cocks his head to the side, “wow, didn’t know you were that desperate”.

“Well, it worked, didn’t it? Got my grades up and got the prettiest boy in school to go out with me. Guess you’re not the only genius in this relationship, baby”.

Isak blushes at the words instantly and he hates how Even still has this effect on him, even now.

“God, how is your ego this big?”, as soon as the words are out of his mouth, he knows he shouldn’t have said them. Of course, someone walks by their table at that exact moment, within hearing range for Even's reply.

“Funny. That’s the exact same thing you said about my dick last night”.

“ _Even!!!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean to end it the way I did first chapter, but I couldn't resist. Also, there were so many more opportunities for groan-worthy dirty puns but I held myself in :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak and Even have their first fight (according to Even, Isak doesn't agree) about Even getting into a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not satisfied with this at all but this is the best I can do. Hopefully the next chapter won't suck. Please do heed the new tags. There's nothing graphic, but please be aware.

Isak’s in the middle of a heated rant with Magnus about which Kebab place is better, the one around school or the one around Jonas’ place, complete with hand gestures and head-shaking, when he bumps into someone.    
  
He turns to apologize to whoever it is that was on the receiving end of his Kebab-defending hands. Before he can even get a word out, he hears an eep and the kid, and it has to be a first year, is stuttering apologies and looking incredibly panicked.   
  
“Hey, no worries. I'm not gonna, like, start a fight over this”, he laughs, because he's trying to reassure this kid that there is no trouble whatsoever and he doesn't need to look so scared about Isak bumping into him.   
  
But the kid’s eyes go wide at his words and he's backing slowly away from Isak and mumbles out two more sorrys before hightailing it back the way he came from.   
  
“Ok, what the hell was that?” He turns to Magnus, expecting an explanation. He doesn't think he'll get one, it's just a reflex really. So, he's surprised when Magnus actually starts explaining.   
  
“He probably thinks you'll sic your boyfriend on him or something. I mean, no one wants to mess with Even, after what happened yesterday”, Magnus shrugs and turns to open his locker that's right next to Isak's.   
  
It takes Isak a couple of seconds to even find where to start, but he eventually manages it.    
  
“Ok, first, Even’s not some animal, I can't ‘sic’ him on anybody. Second, he's not my boyfriend, and third, what exactly happened yesterday?”   
  
Magnus gives Isak a look that says “really?” as if Isak's possibly lying or playing dumb. To which part, Isak doesn't know. Isak gives him back a look that says “urm, yeah?”    
  
“Ok, so I'm not 100% on the whole thing, but he beat up this whole gang near Storo yesterday. I heard one of them even had to get stitches.” The bell rings before Isak can ask Magnus more questions and his friend leaves him to run to his class.   
  
Worry is the first thing that comes to Isak's mind. And it's pretty discerning how that emotion quickly takes over his rational thoughts. Isak has to tamper down on the rising paranoia that Even must have taken quite a hit and that's why he hasn't heard anything from him since school ended yesterday.    
  
He doesn’t know why he’s surprised and upset over Even getting into a fight. Because, as he has pointed out, he’s not Even’s boyfriend and he knows Even’s reputation even before they started sleeping together. But he is and he’s annoyed that Even’s making him feel that way. He takes out his phone, precariously balancing the two textbooks he’s carrying on one hand, to check if Even’s texted him. But there’s no notifications.

  
“Hi gorgeous”, is said right next to his ear from behind him, accompanied by a familiar hand grabbing his ass.

  
Isak yelps and almost drops his phone. It actually slips out of his hand, but it’s saved before it hits the ground by Even’s quick reflex.

  
He turns around in Even’s hold to properly glare up at Even. Who’s smirking at him like he’s done absolutely nothing wrong, like he didn’t almost break Isak’s phone, or like he didn’t almost worry Isak into a fit by disappearing for almost 24 hours. And really, Isak’s absolutely planning to give Even a piece of his mind, but instead, Isak’s mouth has a mind of its own and decides on not doing that.

  
“Why didn’t you text me back? You just canceled last minute and then went silent”, he can’t even keep the glare on his face, he knows.

  
Even’s face softens for a second before he’s grinning that grin that’s usually preceded by whatever bullshit that’s designed to divert the conversation away from a topic Even doesn’t want to talk about.

  
“Aw, Isak, did you miss me already? I just saw you last night”, he pauses, taking in Isak’s confusion, “in my dreams”.

  
Isak rolls his eyes, and Even continues. “I missed you too. I especially missed this”, he emphasizes by squeezing Isak’s ass with the hand that’s still there. 

  
Isak slaps the hand away because they’re still in school, albeit in a less crowded area in front of the lab. But  _ still _ . 

  
Even hisses in pain and draws his hand back. He shakes it out in front of his face and Isak can clearly see the bruised knuckles, the skin bright red, but thankfully not wet with blood.

  
“Is it true what they’re saying then? That you beat up a bunch of people? What the fuck, Even? Why did you do that?” He can hear his voice steadily rising in pitch and he knows, he should really stop talking but seeing Even’s tore-up hands has let what little chill that he has left dissipates and the trepidation that’s been in the back of his head since yesterday has taken over now.

  
He expects Even to roll his eyes, maybe mock him about getting all worked up, but what he doesn’t expect is for Even’s face to harden, all traces of teasing gone. And Isak has never seen Even like this before. It’s like his Even is gone, replaced by the Even Isak has heard of so many times from various people.

  
“And what else have they been saying that you think is true”, he asks, challenging Isak with a stare so composed that it shakes Isak out of his whirlwind of emotions. He scoffs with a bitter smile when Isak doesn’t answer.

  
“Never mind”, he shakes his head and sighs, turning around walk back the way he’s come from. Leaving Isak flabbergasted in the middle of a deserted hallway. Wondering how things turned out this way in the span of 5 minutes.   
  


* * *

He’s going to kill Even, or at least break up with him. Isak’s been sitting outside Even’s house for 20 minutes now, in the freezing, numbing cold— OK, so it’s March and the temperature isn’t bone chilling like in the midst of winter, but Isak’s been outside for more than a considerable amount of time. Even was supposed to be home already, before Isak, because he’s out earlier than Isak is, being a 3 rd year and all. But Even wanted to go grab some groceries to make food for the two of them. Isak already told him that whatever Even had at home was fine, really. His palate isn’t high enough to turn down even a simple cheese toastie. But Even had insisted that Isak be fed properly. Isak knows part of it is Even wanting to take care of him, like the amazing boyfriend he usually is. But the other part is because he’s planning to fuck Isak particularly well that Isak’s going to need the energy. And Isak’s been anticipating it and spent the last period at school really fucking horny. But Even’s nowhere to be seen and Isak’s pretty sure his balls have shriveled up from the cold.

  
He calls Even again, and when it goes to voicemail for the n th time, he figures enough is enough. He gets up from the porch and dusts off his pants, ready to go searching for Even at the store. He’s about three steps toward the direction of the street when he sees Even rounding the corner.

  
The relief at seeing Even’s figure from afar is much greater than he wants to acknowledge, even though he knows, deep down, that he shouldn’t get this worried. As Even gets closer, he notices the lack of bags accompanying him and that he’s leaning heavily on one leg.   
He gasps audibly when Even’s face is finally in front of him and if Isak was wearing his glasses, he probably would’ve noticed it earlier. There’s a long cut on Even’s face, cutting diagonally across his left cheek.

  
“Sorry, babe, I would’ve called but my phonfff—“ Isak cups Even’s face in between his hands, and if the panic that’s shutting down every other thought in his head wasn’t so blaringly loud, he would’ve noticed Even’s grimacing at Isak practically slapping his hand on the gash. But as it is, he’s too busy searching for any other injuries. Hands traveling all over Even’s body. He finds Even’s hands have scratch marks on them as well, although not as bad the one on his face.

  
“Baby, hey, look at me”, Even’s calm baritone brings Isak’s searching eyes back to Even’s. “I’m fine, OK?” Even keeps his eyes on him, gaze firm but not hard and the fact that Even’s trying to reassure him is what makes Isak calm himself a bit and nod.

  
“Let’s go inside, yeah? I have a first aid kit in there”. Even leads him back towards the house and Isak numbly follows.

  
Once inside, Isak’s mind finally kicks into gear. He tells Even to go wait in the bathroom after asking him for the location of the first aid kit. He meets Even in the bathroom after he’s retrieved it and starts working on cleaning the cuts.

  
“What happened?” He asks as he finishes up cleaning the cuts he can see. Stopping for just a second to look at Even as he asks the question before he’s dropping his gaze to rummage around the box for band aids.

  
“It’s kind of funny actually,” Even snickers. Isak’s head immediately snaps up to send Even a look that means this is not funny, not at all.

  
Even sobers up immediately. “OK, not funny, but really, it’s nothing serious, I promise”, Even sighs, “there was a cat”.

  
“A cat”, Isak repeats when Even doesn’t continue the conversation right away.

  
Even nods his head enthusiastically and it would look adorable if it were under different circumstances.

  
“You would have loved it, baby, it had black fur but the tips of its paws and tail were white and it had a little tuft of white fur under its chin.”

  
Isak’s still confused as to what the cat has to do with anything, as cute as it might have been.

  
“It was stuck in a tree and it meowed at me when I walked underneath it”.

  
Ah, OK, now he’s starting to get the picture.

  
“So what else am I supposed to do when an adorable thing was mewling at me, then, to do its every whim. I’ve been conditioned”.

  
Isak might have had in him to roll his eyes if it was any other day. Even puts the hand that only has one scrape on Isak’s cheek, thumb caressing in a soothing swirl, when Isak doesn’t react to the joke.

  
“I tried to get it down from the tree and just got my jacket caught on a branch on the way down. I didn’t land as gracefully as the cat, but we’re both fine! Just a few scrapes and I might just need to rest my legs for a bit”.

  
He kisses Isak as he finishes recounting his misadventure. Just a peck on the lips, but it does the trick of finally bringing out a smile from Isak. Isak finishes patching him up in silence. He puts the last of the band aid on Even’s hand when he thinks of it. He doesn’t know what makes him say it out loud but he’s always been more curious than it is good for him.

  
“Was it a cat last time too?” 

  
Even’s confused for a couple of beats before his face lights up in recognition. 

  
“Ah, no, that wasn’t”, Even breathes out the last word, expression turning sheepish.

  
Isak nods, “I’m sorry, about back then, I should know better about rumors and how stupid they can get”.

  
Even smiles, a warm and inviting one. “It’s OK, I kind of overreacted a little bit too”.

  
Isak shakes his head adamantly. “No, you had the right to react the way you did. Especially now that you told me about what happened back in Bakka since then”.

  
Even kisses him again, just as quick as before. He pulls back and rests his forehead on Isak’s. Their noses rubbing together slightly. He leans back before speaking again.

  
“I just wanted to clarify that it wasn’t a whole gang that time, there were only two of them. And yes, I threw the first punch because I was with Vilde at that time, who was trying to convince me to join her group, and these guys made disgusting comments about her in passing.”

  
Even laughs when he sees Isak’s shocked face. “I’m telling you, she’s something alright. I thought she’d be too scared to approach me in the first place. And once the fighting actually started I think she and her bag might have done as much damage as my fists.”

  
Isak laughs, more out of the absurd situation than anything, but Even joins him and pretty soon they’re both doubling over in laughter, tears in their eyes.

  
“Man, I can’t believe I’m dating someone who rescues cats and gets into fistfights to defend someone’s honor”, Isak says once he’s calmed down. “If only people knew all these things about you”.

  
Even shrugs, laughter still evident in his eyes. “Yes, but this means people don’t bother me as much. And I know”, Even pauses to grab Isak’s waist with one hand, “how much you can relate to that, my grumpy little nerd”.

  
Isak scoffs, “I’m not little”.

  
“No”. The hand that’s on his waist slides down to the curve of his ass. The other hand coming to rest on one of his thighs. “There’s nothing little about these”.

  
“You might want to stop before you get a boner. Can’t exactly fuck in this condition, can you?”

  
Even groans and squeezes his eyes shut. His hands withdrawing from Isak’s body. Isak stops them, gently, before they’re completely drawn away.

  
He brings up one of Even’s hand and places a light kiss on it before looking at Even with that trademarked Even’s smirk. 

  
“It doesn’t mean I can’t still suck you off”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is the last one and everything will come to a head (HA) about their relationship status. Thank you so much for everyone who's leaving kudos and comments. It really means a lot to me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak and Even make it official

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for anyone who was checking this before but ao3 was being funky, but here it is. This chapter is 3k, which is the single longest thing I've written, which is laughable but it took me almost 2 weeks.

Really, he should know better than to have come here at all. Why else would Even want to meet him in the bathroom. He squeaks in surprise when Even opens the stall and pulls him in by the wrist. Even takes his glasses off before Isak can get a word in, and puts them into his hoodie’s pocket. Even pauses with a hand on the zipper and raises his brows in a silent question. Isak should say no because they’re in a public bathroom, during school hours, where walls are definitely not soundproofed.

 

He nods, instead, because he’s been hard for the last 10 minutes and it’s all Even’s fault. It’s only right Even finishes what he’s started. Isak had tried, he really did, to just keep it at sexting, instead of letting it escalate to actual sex. The embarrassment of being walked in on from the other day is still fresh in his mind. But Even always knows how to push his buttons and here they are, yet again.

 

Even falls to his knees in front of him. He slips the zipper down and pushes Isak’s jeans down until they’re bunching around his knees. He grabs the bulge through Isak’s briefs and Isak releases a shuddering sigh. He kneads Isak through the fabric and just when Isak’s getting impatient at the teasing, _because they don’t have time dammit_ , Even pinches the waistband and slides them down. Isak’s dick pops free and the cold air immediately makes him hiss.

 

Even doesn’t waste time getting his mouth on Isak. He kisses the tip in a sweetly intimate gesture that makes Isak gasp out loud for a totally different reason. He opens his mouth until his lips are stretched obscenely around Isak’s cock. He looks up at Isak, smirking, and slides down on Isak’s cock.

 

Isak throws his head back at the wet heat, hands scrambling to hold onto something on the wall behind him. He looks back down when Even grabs at his hands and guides them to his head. Isak gets a little enthusiastic in immediately burying his hands through Even’s hair and grabbing.

 

Even doesn’t seem to mind and actually start sucking Isak’s cock in earnest. He can’t deepthroat like Isak can but he still knows how to effectively make Isak lose his mind. He bobs his head up and down on Isak’s cock, a hand closing around what his mouth can’t reach. Isak’s panting hard now and has to bite his lips to stop anything louder to come out of his mouth.

Isak ends up whining anyway, when Even pulls his head back and Isak slips out of his mouth with a pop. He keeps his eyes on Isak as he closes in on Isak’s dick. He opens his mouth again, but only just so, enough for his tongue come into contact with tip of Isak’s cock. He licks at the slit and yeah, Isak’s moaning, loudly, now. Even alternates between taking Isak into his mouth and lapping at the top.

 

Isak tries to not start thrusting his hips, but it’s a little difficult to manage control when the friction he’s getting is enough to start coming. Even doesn’t stop him but his hands come to grab Isak’s ass to control the pace.

 

Even starts humming around his cock the same time one of his hands move so that a finger is prodding at Isak’s entrance. Isak tries, he’s pretty sure he does his best to anyway, but he can only get an “Ev” out before he’s coming down Even’s throat.

 

Even swallows and eagerly sucks him dry. He tucks Isak back into his briefs and pulls his jeans back and zips him up. Isak barely registers any of this and only gets his wits about him when Even starts peppering kisses along his jaw, hands rubbing his sides.

 

Isak winds his arms around Even and turns his head so that they’re properly kissing. The kiss is kept shorter than Isak would like to but he needs to fix himself and they both need to clean up before they go back out. Isak doesn’t need to look down to know Even’s hard but they don’t have time and they both knew that before coming in. He still feels really bad about it though.

 

“Thank you”, Isak grins at Even lazily, arms still wrapping around him. “I’ll make it up to you tonight. My roommates are gonna be out late so I have the place to myself.” Isak tip-toes up a little bit to peck Even on the lips. It’s amazing how quickly he’s gotten over kissing Even after a blowjob. “You can put me on my hands and knees”.

 

Even laughs but it drops quickly into a nervous laugh. And it’s absurd. They’ve been sleeping together for weeks now but Isak’s never seen Even nervous. Not once.

 

“That is a _very_ great offer”, Even says, “but I have something to ask you and I’m not sure if that offer will still stand after I ask you”.

 

Isak’s brows furrow, “what do you need to ask?”

 

Even swallows audibly and wow, now Isak’s nervous. He’s even more so when Even takes both of his hands in his.

 

“Isak”, Even tenses like he’s mentally preparing himself. “Would you like to be with me?” Even then adds hurriedly, “would you want to be my boyfriend?”

 

Isak releases an involuntary ‘oh’. He wasn’t expecting the question, quite obviously. They’ve been fooling around for a while. The whole school knows they’ve been fooling around for a while. But he’s never really entertained the thought they’d be an official, _thing_. He entertains it very much during moments of weakness like when Even’s voice lulls him to sleep through the phone on nights he can’t shut himself down. Or, like when he’s just woken up next to Even after they’ve fallen asleep from a particularly hard round of sex. Or like that time Isak got stuck in a grocery store, and texted Even just to have something to do, trying to wait the rain out after forgetting his umbrella, and Even’s shown up in record time to come pick him up.

 

OK, so maybe he’s entertained that thought before. He just didn’t think Even was looking for anything serious. He didn’t want to have hope when he should know better. But, it seems he doesn’t know better.

 

“Isak?” Even’s voice brings him out of his thoughts. And right. He still hasn’t answered him.

“Oh! Yes! Urm, yeah. I mean it’s better than constantly referring to you as the guy I’m messing around with.” Isak widens his eyes when he’s realizes what he’s just said.

 

“WAIT! Sorry! I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just the guys keep asking what’s up with us and we weren’t official and I didn’t know what to say—“

 

Even’s booming laughter stops Isak from word-vomitting more and Even seems relieved and so happy— even though he’s laughing at Isak , the fucker—that Isak can’t help but join in and laugh at himself too.

 

“It’s why I like you, you know”, Even says after they’ve calmed down a bit. “You just spurts out whatever’s on your mind and then regret it immediately afterward”. Even brings a hand to his cheek and brushes it lightly. “It’s pretty adorable. And very hilarious”.

 

Isak gives him a mock smile in response. “Keep charming me like that and this is gonna be the shortest relationship on record”.

 

“Well, I did always want to end up in the Guinness book”.

 

“Evennn”, Isak absolutely does not whine. He doesn’t.

 

“OK, I’ll stop picking on my boyfriend, even though he looks way too cute when he’s prissy”.

 

They end up making out for a bit in the stall. But they just became an official couple, so what else is Isak to do. They reluctantly break apart to leave the stall and clean up. Isak almost screams in surprise when he opens the door and comes face-to-face with Jonas.

 

Jonas looks at him, and at Even, and then down to their joined hands, and sighs.

 

“At least you both got all your clothes on this time”.

 

“We weren’t even completely naked!” Isak shouts indignantly. And then remembers where he is and pinches his eyes shut in burning embarrassment.

 

“I still saw way more than what I would like to see of my best friend. _Ever_ ”.

 

Even cuts off whatever Isak’s about to reply with by dragging him by the hand, away from the scene of crime. It’s only after they’ve already made quite a way that it occurs to Isak.

 

“DID YOU BLOW ME AS A BRIBE TO SAYING YES?”

 

Of course, this is when they turn a corner and happen upon a group of students who definitely did not need to hear that.

 

* * *

 

Isak doesn't imagine tonight going the way it's currently going when he got ready two hours ago. Even has taken him to a party hosted by this new friend he made while he was out skipping class last month. Apparently, the guy graduated from Nissen last year and is a film school student. They bonded quickly enough in the past couple of days that he just casually invited Even to his house for some _good time_. Isak wonders if media students just have this way of speaking pretentiously or just the ones he's met. But perhaps not outrightly saying party does have the advantage of just having enough people over for it to be fun but not enough to have the police called.

 

Even isn't too big on parties, he'll go to a few here and there but wanting to cut back from drinking and smoking doesn't actually mesh well with the scene. ( _“Besides, baby, I'd rather get drunk off you”_ ). So, Isak has agreed easily, especially since Even has seemed excited about hanging out with his new friend and that new friend’s friends.

 

Now that the party is in full swing, however, Isak might just be wondering whether he should've skipped this one. Even has gotten them both drinks and introduced him to the host and Isak barely had time to get a clear look at the guy in dim lighting before he was whisking Even off to introduce him to the other film school students. Even has made sure Isak was OK with that of course, but it's been about 30 minutes since then and now Isak is nursing his 2nd beer on the sofa and watching Even talk animatedly with a girl across the room.

 

She's beautiful. Wavy blonde hair falling over her shoulders and a rounded face with freckles dotting her cheeks. Isak might be gay, but he isn't blind and he takes a sip as Even has to dip his head to hear whatever she's saying. He wonders if Even likes the fact that she only reaches his chest. Isak knows his boyfriend likes that Isak's shorter than him. He likes that he can tuck Isak under his chin and around his arms when Isak's sitting in his lap. He likes that he can pick Isak up even by his, not so small, thighs. He likes that Isak has to tilt his head up to kiss him. Isak loves all of those things too, but right now, looking at Even and the girl, he's not loving them so much.

 

A hand clutching a Turborg appearing right in front of him startles him out of his jealous-stewing sulk. And fuck, what was he doing. He's not going to be that boyfriend. That boyfriend who gets jealous at their boyfriend merely talking to someone. He should be better than this. But alcohol has never helped him think clearer. It doesn't help that Even’s in his natural environment, falling into conversation easily and charming everyone he meets. While Isak always was never one to talk about trivial things with strangers.

 

It takes him probably too long to realize that he's being offered a beer. He takes it and looks up to the guy crouching over him. He puts down the can he was already drinking and was finished with on the coffee table in front of him while the guy sits down next to him.

 

“Adrian”, he offers with a hand holding out for Isak to shake.

 

“Isak”, he returns the handshake with what he hopes is a friendly smile and none of the scowl he's pretty sure he was sporting before.

 

“Alone?” Adrian inquires.

 

“No,” Isak laughs and looks over to where Even is. Or was, because there's somebody else in the spot Even was standing in. He doesn't see the girl Even was talking to either. He knows Even wouldn't have left, let alone with somebody else. But that's the first thing his tipsy brain comes up with and now he's pretty sure he's scowling again.

 

“It's shitty of your friends to ditch you like this”. Adrian offers sympathetically.

 

“I, uh, only came with one person. My friends are at another party”. Isak kind of regrets not joining them now.

 

Adrian makes small talk after that and Isak tries his best to listen and contribute to the conversation to not come across as an asshole. His keeps an eye on that place Even’s disappeared off though. It's after what feels like hours, but probably less than 10 minutes, that he feels a kiss on his cheek.

 

“Hey, baby”.

 

Isak turns around to see Even, smiling wide with a hint of a flush on his face. “Can you scoot over a bit”. Even points to the tiny space between him and Adrian.

 

He's not mad at Even. But it doesn't mean he's above being petty.

 

“No”. He huffs and takes a sip of his beer.

 

Even’s mouth turns into a mock pout.

 

“Jesus, fine! I'll get up”. Isak pushes himself off the sofa and Even gleefully sits down. Isak's about to bitch at him but Even tugs him by his hand and with a squawk he finds himself in Even's lap.

 

He turns Isak so that Isak's face is facing him and plants a kiss on Isak’s lips that quickly turns too filthy for a very public place. And Isak is still a slightly inebriated teenager with a very hot boyfriend, he can't be blamed for letting it happen.

 

“Who's your friend?” Even asks when they manage to separate.

 

Isak turns around, only now remembering that he was talking to someone. “This is Adri…an”. Well, there was an Adrian to his left before.

 

Even snorts, “did you manage to scare him away already”.

 

Isak rolls his eyes and takes another sip of his beer.

 

“Did you scare yours away too?” He asks more to his drink than to Even.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“The girl you were talking with before.” He doesn't know what prompts him to say it. It's probably the fact he's not looking at Even. It's not even like he wants to know. “You look like you were having a good time”.

 

“Oh, Mari? She was just telling me about her Comms classes in UiO since I mentioned I was interested.”

 

This is certainly new to Isak. “You're thinking about UiO?” He and Even hadn't really talked about Even’s post-grad plans. He knows Even just hasn't gotten around to it and Isak's just been a little afraid those plans wouldn't include him. He knows it's stupid because things have been going fine, better than fine, between him and Even. But he can't help but think, sometimes, about all the other people Even would be around, people his age or older, once he's done at Nissen. All these interesting people he could meet that would be more attuned with Even’s interests. Or people who have no problem making conversations and friends easily and make Even feel like they get him.

 

“I probably won't get in with my grades.” Even laughs self-deprecatingly. “And I'm taking a gap year. But yeah, it's somewhere I'm seriously thinking about. And my boyfriend will be there”.

 

Isak huffs, “you don't even know if I'll get in”.

 

“Baby, please”, Isak can feel him rolling his eyes behind him. “You can get in anywhere with your grades. The only place I can get in, on the other hand, is you”.

 

“You really don't want to get laid tonight, huh?” Isak asks dryly.

 

Even turns his head to give him a kiss and continues. “If not tonight then there will be other nights. Many more of those.”

 

“You think you'll get ‘many more’ nights with me?” Isak raises his brows in challenge. It's banter they're both used to, but underneath it all is giddy excitement over Even thinking long-term about them.

 

Even leans into kiss him again and Isak can taste the smile on his lips. “Of course! Where else is my baby going to find another drop-dead gorgeous guy who will take all his bitching and keep him satisfied with a steady supply of dick?”

 

Isak would have tried to be mock offended and would've dragged this out longer but he's not in the mood anymore. Or more accurately, he's definitely in another mood now.

 

“I changed my mind”, Isak murmurs as he pulls back. “You’ll get laid tonight”.

 

Even smirks, “let’s go back to your place then”.

 

“No,” Isak shakes his head. “I don't wanna wait that long. Let's find a room here”.

 

Even looks surprised, and then, delighted. He climbs out of Even’s lap and Even shoots off the couch and grabs his hand, leading them to where Isak assumes a bedroom is. Even has to kick an unfortunate couple who had the same idea as them out of the room. He pretty much scares their pants back on when they wouldn't budge at first. Isak would be reprimanding Even for it if he wasn't so horny and thinking about sitting on his boyfriend’s dick.

 

Afterwards, Isak does bitch at him, half-heartedly, when they've realized they can't stay and cuddle. And the alcohol has worn down by then but they both can't help the giggles and kisses  in the back of the cab. Isak spends the short ride with Even’s fingers laced in his and marvels upon the fact that Isak from the beginning of the school year would not have ever thought being coerced into being a tutor to one Even Bech Næsheim would've lead here. But god, if he isn't grateful as fuck for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's read it and supported it! I've never done a chaptered fic or written almost 9k for a single thing and it wouldn't have happened if people didn't ask for more. I'm a bit sad that it's ended now because this Isak is my favorite Isak in all the verses I've written and planning to write. With that said, I got some stuff in the works. I'm planning to write a G-rated chaptered fic because I've written so much smut, so much, for someone who doesn't write smut, enough is enough. TL;DR thank you guys so much!


End file.
